


Kiss before and kiss after

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, Good luck kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by..., Kissing, M/M, Orange is the New Black References, Promises, Quote, Short, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, based on a quote, kiss before and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Dean Castiel's kisses turn into sort of a promise between them...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Kiss before and kiss after

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rosa's backstory in 'Orange is the New Black' and the "We kiss before, we kiss again after" ♥ (if you don't know - before robbing a bank she would kiss her boyfriend I guess, and then they intended to kiss after too)
> 
> Idk I just randomly thought about that quote and this just happened. It's not my best work, I'm not even sure if I like it at all, but I guess it's finished and I'm trying not to overthink stuff and just post everything I write hah  
> (Also, I wrote it early in the morning and didn't feel like changing much)

None of them had any idea how and when it started. After a while they just realized that they're doing that and kept doing it. 

It was a while after they got together. No one knew about them. They weren't hiding, they were just private. Their relationship was nobody's business. And they liked it that way, keeping it to themselves.

One day they went on a hunt together, just the two of them. And before getting out of the car to go and kill the monster they were hunting, they had kissed. Just because. Then, when they were done, all bloody and dirty, they kissed again. They were alone and happy and they just felt like kissing in that moment.

Then it was happening all the time. Before Sam found out about them, they would kiss before going out on a case, and then right after they got back. 

And actually, that's how Sam found out. 

Dean was first to realize what they were doing. He started calling those kisses their 'good luck kisses' in his mind. Before, he was doing it unconsciously, but now, he needed them. He needed to kiss him before and after any hunt or fight. 

And one day they were on a case, all three of them. As they were hurriedly getting out of the car, Dean realized that he didn't kiss Cas. He wasn't superstitious, but he started believing that those kisses were really like a good luck charm. What if something happened to one of them just because they didn't kiss? 

So he just took Castiel's hand, pulled him towards himself and kissed him. Sam looked back at them, stunned. They were so sneaky he had no idea they were together. He thought that they still can't resolve that thing between them. 

"Guys, I'm really happy for you, but can you do this later? We have lives to save." he complained, trying to rush them. 

Dean ignored him, looking Cas in the eye. Then he whispered: "Kiss before and kiss after." 

And Cas knew. He knew for a long time that this was their thing now. They never voiced it before. But from now on, it was a promise. 

A promise or a reassurance. No matter if it was the usual case, or some big bad they were fighting, they would always get back to each other for the kiss after. They can't die, can't leave each other. They need to get back. 

No matter where they were, who or what they were fighting, they would kiss. It became a sort of a tradition.

They would do it even if they were fighting with each other. They could be mad at each other and not speaking, but they always kissed. 

Cas was sitting shotgun in the car now, while Sam took the backseat. And before they got out of the car, no matter how much they had to hurry, Dean would always lean towards Cas for just one quick kiss. 

Then Jack was born and they were fighting with Lucifer, Dean and Cas managed to get a kiss in the middle of it all. A kiss before. But then… Dean didn't get the one after. Because Cas died. 

And when he came back, the first thing Dean did when he saw Cas, was kiss him. And with tears in his eyes he whispered into Castiel's lips, like a mantra: "Kiss before and kiss after." 

They kissed before and they kissed after. Always. And they always got back to each other. They liked to think it was because of that. It was a promise. No matter what happens, even death won't keep them apart, because they promised each other a kiss before and after a fight. They did that as long as they were hunting.

Kiss before and kiss after.


End file.
